Tranquility
by momo7902
Summary: He knew she was dieing, but he never wanted to believe it. He ignored all the signs she was sending him, that she was unhappy. Oh what a mistake it was. Full summary inside. Rated T, not technically a romance. Enjoy


****

****

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters BB(Beyond Birthday), A, L, or anyone else you may see. These characters belong to Death Note: Another Note L.A.B.B. Murder Cases_

A/N: I, indeed, read another story called "A" by the author Jayne Foyer. I really liked the story and it inspired me to make this story. I personally read a lot of stories by Jayne Foyer who has an account on Fanfiction, you should check them out. The stories are really good. Either way, I was reading "A", a great story, and came up with this idea. Yes it will have a quote at the end of the story. Enjoy!

Summary: He saw the numbers above her head but never wanted to believe that they were real. He wanted to think that it was all a mistake and that she had longer to live. But Beyond noticed more and more that she was getting sadder each following day. Was there a way of preventing her death? It was an unsolvable question. A hurt/comfort story of how Beyond deals with the fact that A is dieing.

**Tranquility**

* * *

Beyond couldn't sleep, after reality had hit him. He lie awake at night, looking up at the ceiling with a worried expression on his face. He was the only one up in the orphanage, widely know as the Wammy House. All the other kids were fast asleep in their beds, like everything would be OK.

The beds in the room he was in were lined up perfectly, three beds not including his. There were drawings taped to the wall, and toys were scattered. Though to a fifteen year old boy, that brought him no interest. The same to A, his only friend at the orphanage, who was only fourteen. A slept silently next to his bed, not a worry in the world. _If only she knew, _Beyond thought.

He never wanted to be born with this ability, this curse. Being able to see someones full name and when they die. Nothing good would come out of that. At first it didn't bother him, he didn't care that people criticized his awkward eye color (scarlet), or that he was mentally sick in the head. Always thinking horrible thoughts that were common to himself. To A, this was something she actually liked about him. Because, she too, was just as sick as he was.

_Why did this have to happen? _Beyond asked himself. He'd wished that he couldn't see it, but it was as clear as day. He glanced over at A once more and everything went into a dull red. Her name was Angel Spring and she only had two days to live. _Two days! _he shouted in his head.

Beyond never wanted A to die, she was all he had at the orphanage, his only friend, the only one he could look up to. If she died, everything would turn into a deep darkness, or should he say, a deeper darkness. Being as he already was in a dark world with dark intentions. He was oblivious to how she would die, but he knew he couldn't prevent it, or could he?

Maybe there was a way to save her after all. Save that one glimmer of light that radiated in his mind.

...

It was the middle of the afternoon and the sun was hidden behind bright gray clouds. It was freezing outside and all the kids were either inside or outside, doing things they did every day. The only difference was that A was by herself near the garden where flowers of different colors began to wilt away.

She stared sadly at the flowers, her own breath visible in the air. The scarf around her neck blowing along with her jacket. She sighed and looked at the flowers ever so silently.

"What are you doing over here, all alone?" A turned her head and looked at Beyond who was walking toward her. He didn't wear a jacket, just his simple black long sleeve T-shirt and blue jeans. The weather didn't bother him. "Oh, hello B," she whispered, glancing back at the flowers.

Beyond walked over to her and took a seat. "What's wrong with you? You're even more depressed looking than you usually are," Beyond teased, laughing under his breath. "Is that so?" she said it so silently he could barely hear her. She looked as if she were about to cry. "Why are you so down suddenly? Your quiet too, cat got your tongue?"

A didn't even pay attention to Beyond, rather than stare blankly at the flowers. "If you don't want to talk to me then you could just say so," he murmured. When she still didn't respond, Beyond shrugged and stared at the flowers with her. Suddenly, she reached her hand out for the flowers and picked one with her glove covered hand. It was a red one. "I like this flower," she said softly. "Why is that?" Beyond asked. There was a long pause as she looked at it.

"It reminds me of your eyes," she whispered. Beyond held back a blush and chuckled. "What's this all of a sudden?" he asked her. She fiddled with the flower's petals as she softly picked each off. "What do you think will happen when we die, B?" she asked him. He was sort of shocked, due to the fact she will be dieing tomorrow. _Did she know?_ he asked himself.

"Do you think we'll be angels, and we can sore across the sky like Gods?" she asked, her eyes sparkling. "I hope so! That would be fun," she said, plucking the last petal as it drifted to the soft green grass. She then giggled. "We could do whatever we want when we get up there, and we won't be sad or alone anymore either!"

Beyond looked at her blankly. "Alone?" he asked her. "We shouldn't be alone, after all, our parents are up there waiting for us. My parents, _your _parents. They're looking down at us from the heavens waiting. I'll see my mommy and daddy again. Maybe I'll see yours too," she said. Beyond's eyes widened. "Why are you talking about our parents, about flying? What does that have to do with right now? You aren't going to die anyway," he lied. "You aren't looking at reality, A," he said.

He never realised that had hurt her feelings. She started crying. "What's wrong with looking at that right now?" she asked him, her voice shaken. Beyond didn't understand why she started crying when he said that she wasn't looking at reality. A wiped her tears away and looked at him. "It's almost time," she said. "We'll be parting ways soon."

His eyes widened, the red center almost a tiny speck. "Aren't you tired?' she asked him. "Of what?"

"Living in a shadow of L? We were born special, so suddenly some old man wants to take us here and teach us how to be exact statues of L. What if we don't want to be like L? We have no say in it. 'We were destined to do this,' they'd say. We have to do everything right, harsh discipline if not. I don't want to be L, a detective. I want to be my own person. So when I die, I'll be free won't I?"

Beyond didn't have anything to say. "I guess," he murmured. "But when I do die, if I die before you, I'll miss you. B," she told him. They were silent. "I'll miss you too," he whimpered. A looked up at him and smiled softly. "B?" she asked. When he looked over she leaned in and kissed him softly.

Just a little peck as she released it and leaned on his shoulder. _You once said that love and happiness brought nothing but grief. How right you were_.

...

That fateful day, Beyond lost A. He couldn't find her anywhere in the orphanage. "A? Where are you?" he'd call. Other kids paid no attention, they didn't know where she was either. He ran around the building searching for her. This was the day she was suppose to die, did she die already?

He didn't know where she was. He'd lost track of time and the sun began to set. The moon was fully up and the stars shined. "A?" he screamed. He knew she must of died. Did the other orphans beat her up, was she kidnapped? Did she get killed by a stalker of some sort.

_How could I have let her slip out of my sight like that? _he wondered. Beyond walked up to one of the orphans. "Have you seen A?" he asked him. "No, why?" he asked. Beyond ignored him and ran outside, calling her name. He ran behind the orphanage to where they last were. Where she had told him she was tired of living in L's shadow.

Beyond stopped near the flowers, his body wouldn't move anymore. His face was for a second filled with anguish and despair, but then it switch into a blank expression, even his eyes had lost life. There she lay, resting peacefully upon the flowers, her eyes closed, a smile on her face. You could see the gash marks in her chest along with the knife she held in her hand. Judging from the way she'd been acting, she was the culprit for stabbing herself.

He knew she was dieing, but he never imagined she'd kill herself. That was the last death he'd expected. He'd expected something more appropriate for a girl like her.

She has been sad though, for a week now. Just moping. It was signs he paid no attention to. She was ready and he wasn't trying to believe it. He didn't want her to go, therefore he ignored every single signal she was sending to him, that she wasn't happy with her life: That she wanted to go.

Beyond couldn't see the numbers on her head anymore so it was clear to him that she really was dead. He didn't even get to spend the last of his hours with her. She was with him the whole time yesterday, and today she'd vanished. He wondered how long her corpse was back here. It was the perfect hiding spot from the other orphans, because they never knew this spot was here.

The moon appeared above his head, it was hidden from the clouds, and it was the only light he saw on this day. Beyond could never conjure up the tears to cry for her, he was that much of a monster, even to someone really dear to him. He simply stared at her, every sense of pride and hope, gone with her. He walked away, to tell the other orphans what had happened, but part of his being wanted to just leave her there. Because she came here to die after all. The others didn't care for her anyway, so it wouldn't be a big deal.

Though he was a monster, a tear escaped and went down his cheek as he wiped it away. _Her death will not be in vain, _he thought. This was all L's fault, for all of this pressure, and he was going to dedicate his life in surpassing him. Because it would prove he wasn't the greatest, and he was sure that's what A would have wanted.

"That's what you would have hoped for A, to be yourself. Now, I'll be myself, and by being myself I'll look up to despair and hate, and surpass L."

* * *

_There are times when sorrow seems the only truth _- Oscar Wilde

* * *

**I'll let you guys judge this or not, I was kind of bored so I don't care if it was the best story out there or not. Either way, stay tune for ones better than this: Ce-ya Later!**


End file.
